This invention relates generally to a toy figure provided with a pistol draw action. Toy figures simulating soldiers, cowboys and the like have substantial play value and children will often collect sets of figures which are used to simulate a battle. Articulated figures permit the figures to be manipulated into lifelike positions and have a demonstrated enhanced play value.